danshi_joshi_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxtella
Foxtella (フォクステラ) is a Third Generation member of Danshi Joshi Project. She is currently the member of four major groups: Minna Musu。 , °K~awaii , Raspberryz and S/hineage . her image color is 'Green Apple'. Known not only for her perfect singing immitations, but also for having the sexiest image in the group. Star and Michi both consider her the group's Goto Maki or Koda kumi. Cool and has a voice which sexy comes easy. In °K~awaii, she is often the center and given the lines for Chisato Okai. Recently founded a cover group named Rose Idol Project dubbing songs from Love Live. Biography Pre-DJP Foxx has been doing fandub since 2007 under other aliases and had other YT channels. She was mostly dubbing anime songs on those days. After taking a hiatus for a year, she made her current image (Voxtella/Foxtella Lee). She was sub-leader of AGG Dubs and co-founder of it's subsidiary project DC Ent. Both were closed in 2012. That was a time she updated her hardware and deleted all her covers from the channel. Her first current cover was Goodbye Days. Now, she is mostly known in Russia because of her russian dubs of anime songs and focused on collabs and record solo songs very rarely. 2014 She entered Danshi Joshi Project with the other Third Generation members and was in three groups, Minna Musu。 °K~awaii and Raspberryz . S/hineage was later made active after being scrapped at first due to lack of interest and she became an active member of the group since then. On June 3, 2014, the project released her first birthday solo [Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no .] It is currently the most viewed solo single. Profile *Stats **'Name:' Foxtella **'Image Color': Key Lime **'Nicknames:' Foxx, Foxy, Lee, Lisa **'Birthdate: '''June 3, 1995 **'Birthplace: SPb, Russia **'''Age: 19 **'Western Zodiac:' Gemini **'Chinese Zodiac:' PIG ;w; **'Blood Type:' AB **'Height:' 165cm **'Hobbies: '''Dancing, singing, reading, writing, learning languages, sleeping **'Special Skills:' I'm really good at being a bridesmaid Lol Doing stupid mistakes while speaking or typing English D: **'Favorite Colors:' Vivid tangerine, lavender **'Favorite Animals:' Foxes, cats **'Favorite Season:' Spring **'Favorite Foods:' UDON!!! And some more :3 **'Least Favorite Food:' Onions & eggplants. **'Favorite Songs:' Into the new world by SNSD, Innocence by Aoi Eir, Blue Rose by AKB48 **'Favorite H!P Girl/s: ' Oda Sakura & Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi & Tamura Meimi, Sato Masaki & Fukuda Kanon **'Danshi Joshi Project Groups:' Minna Musu。 (2013-present) °K~awaii (2013 - present) Raspberryz (2014 - present) S/hineage (2013- present) Trivia *She is also shipped with Thea ''(Royalshipping) ''by Michi. It is because of a little teasing by the other members where Thea is king and Foxtella is Queen. *She is one of the members with the greatest control of her voice. *Rika announced that she would not give up her title as '''Sexy' member of the group. *She gets along with Thea and Yuzuriha best in the project. * She may also get along well with Sayuri and Kei. Both leaders of other projects she is a member of. *Star and Michi discussed the difference in the two sexy people. While Foxtella seems to be naturally cool and sexy, Rika-chan is cute and sexy. *She is the member with the most current agencies in the group. *She and Michi are the only members in the project that are in more than the usually accepted 3 groups. After Michi's graduation from Rain=bow, she is the sole holder of the title. *Her new alias was going to be Voxtella but then she mistyped it and started to use Foxtella instead. * Her most viewed dubs (Ikimono gakari's Blue bird with 6k+ views and LiSA's Crossing Field with 10k+ views) both were russian versions and both were deleted because of copyrights. *Michi fangirls over Foxx for her sexy Russian. *She is the only Russian member of the group. * Proved Michi wrong about being too hot by showing her she can be absolutely KAWAII. Category:DJP Members